criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Waking the Dead
'Waking the Dead '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in The Swamps district and it's 42nd case of the game, also the sixth and last one to take place in The Swamps. Plot After getting Anthony Blackpaw's fingerprint to enter the secret lab, Daria Lynn, Bruno Filipovich and the player headed to the lab's location. After hours of walking through the swamps, the team finally found the old tree with the lab entrance hidden under it. After getting inside, the team noticed that there is nobody inside. Bruno managed to find OoS's cloaks and decided to wear them for disguise. However, when the team entered a cloning experiments room, they found a body of scientist April Liu, badly burned with radioactive liquid. Right next to April's body was another sample of Blackpaw's fingerprints, meaning that either April or her killer broke into the lab too. The team found enough clues to suspect venture capitalist Charlie Winchester, who revealed that he somehow unlocked the door and got inside of the lab, April's ex-husband Dr Henry Liu, who told the team he earned Order of Specters's trust and got access to the lab, and vloger Polly Hathaway, who followed April into the lab to film everything and document it to the police. The team returned to the precinct, where Tyler Highmore told them that they need to watch one videotape. The videotape showed Hector Cordero and Nicki Nale, wearing spy clothes, breaking in the secret lab around 20 minutes after April sneaked in. The team went to question both of them, making them confess that they are in fact FBI agents and that they are married. Hector also told them that his real name Jonah Dunkin and that he's been spying on Order of Specters for over a year. Nicki revealed that she and Jonah suspected April of being Stella and they got orders to spy on her. After talking to the FBI couple, the team investigated nearby tunnel where they found Henry's files, revealing him to be an OoS member. The team arrested Herny and went on to talk with Charlie, who told the team that he actually had access to the lab since he is a former OoS member, but swore to God that he only entered to see if they are doing nasty experiments again. The team then headed back to the precinct, where Chief told them that they have been robbed. Vanya told them that their guns are missing, along with Blackpaw's fingerprint sample. Thankfully, Daria was still in the lab so she unlocked the door from the inside when Bruno and player arrived. The team investigated April's house where they found Polly's nailpolish on April's jacket, meaning that Polly was at April's home. Polly explained that April was her neighbor last year and they stayed good friends. The team also spoke to Nicki, who revealed that she was planning to shoot April on sight because she was 100% convinced that she is Stella. The team also learned that Jonah also spied on April because he was in love with her, not just because of his work. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Charlie Winchester for April's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Charlie told them that he created a serum that can ''wake the dead while he was still in OoS. However, since he neglect his OoS work, Anthony kicked him out, leaving his serum in the lab. Wanting to prove everyone that his serum will work, Charlie went to the lab to collect his serum and test it out on someone, but he didn't realised that April followed him. Charlie then got an idea of killing April and giving her the serum. Charlie then poured the barrel of radioactive liquid on April, thus killing her in slow and horribly painful death. Since his serum obviously didn't work, Charlie ended up killing April for nothing. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced the crazy former scientist to 40 years in prison with psychiatric counseling for the murder. Post-trial, the team decided to search through the lab since they successfuly solved April's murder. They searched through the cloning experiments room and found Henry Liu's notes. The team went to prison to talk with him. At first Henry refused to say anything, but after Bruno told him that he might get reduced sentence, Henry cracked and told them that lab can't operate without plutonium that has been stolen by their enemy. When asked about their enemy, Henry told them that it's leader is currently resting in Capecchi land and that they will use Morognium and Plutonium to freeze whole world, not just Venusville. However, Henry told them that substance is dangerous in Stella's hands too, since Stella and Demos want to do the same thing. Henry also told them that they need to watch some OoS videotapes that are left in the tunnel. Bruno and player went there and found plenty of old videotapes that were sent to Tyler. After watching them himself, Tyler showed them to the player. Videotapes showed Demos and OoS senior agents talking about V.A.S.A., revealing Madison Black to be their enemy. The team went to talk with Henry once again. In panic, Henry told them that Madison, Demos and Stella were together in V.A.S.A one year ago. However, Demos and Stella didn't agreed on some of Madison's plans, so they left V.A.S.A and decided to open a new organization where they will be the leaders. However, Demos and Stella just decided to finish V.A.S.A.'s plan...freezing Venusville. Madison wanted revenge, so she extended her plans to freeze the whole world. Only V.A.S.A members would be left to live. Demos's first plan to freeze Fairland ended up as an failure because Madison stole the plutonium. When Anthony got arrested, Stella decided to restart cloning experiments and to defeat V.A.S.A by making hunderds of clones of herself. After defeating V.A.S.A, Stella would simply continue with her ideology to freeze Venusville. Meanwhile, Savannah Blake wanted to suprise Bruno and Avery with a trip to Hawaii. However, she wanted player's help to find the tickets. After searching everywhere, the team found them at the secret tunnel in the swamps. Savannah and player gave the tickets to Avery and Bruno. After all these events, the team headed to the Capecchi lands to interrogate Madison and to get plutonium before V.A.S.A or OoS gets to it... Summary Victim: * April Liu (found badly burned and splashed with radioactive liquid). Murder Weapon: * Radiation Killer: * Charlie Winchester Suspects CWinchesterVC42.png|Charlie Winchester HLiuVC42.png|Dr Henry Liu PHathawayVC42.png|Polly Hathaway HCorderoVC42.png|Hector Cordero NNaleVC42.png|Nicki Nale Quasi-suspect(s) SBlakeVC1.png|Savannah Blake AMillerQuasi1.png|Avery Miller Killer's Profile * The killer knows chemistry. * The killer has read The Art of War. * The killer eats bananas. * The killer is male. * The killer wears a bowtie. Crime Scenes